


Meeting those "Fugitives"

by toomanydishes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Peter is the new kid, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, mention of thor loki and hulk, who arent present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydishes/pseuds/toomanydishes
Summary: Peter visits the headquarters to meet some long gone quasi-friends of Tony Stark.(okay i think im done editing. if anyone wants to, you can suggest stuff i should do. this "actually posting fics" thing is very new to me)





	Meeting those "Fugitives"

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing an AU that diverges from canon. It's trans!peter because all the fics in that category are super angsty and involve unsafe binding and overwrought plots. I'm just not about that.
> 
> I came across trouble when I rewatched Spiderman Homecoming AFTER i had started writing, and then realized I got some things, uhh, drastically wrong. 
> 
> So this is trans!peter one-shot station, where I'm gonna post some of the things I've written so far, that are intended to be part of the same universe. But I definitely will be doing a more long-form canon divergent fic, probably after Endgame comes out (because reasons), and it may contain some similar scenes. We'll see how it goes

Peter has already met a lot of the Avengers, and not only as a result of fighting against half of them and alongside the other half.

Mr. Stark has (properly) introduced him Wanda, Vision, Rhodes, and even the Black Panther, once. Peter is pretty sure Thor, Loki and Hulk are still out as well, and Hawkeye that Ant-Man are MIA, and Captain America and his posse are still fugitives. So he hasn't met them.

So long story short, he’s met like a third of the Avengers. Which is pretty cool in his eyes. 

Peter is jittering at the excitement and nervousness. He figures he must be going to meet some of the other Avengers. Why else would he be going here? That's certainly what the text sounded like. It'll be so cool.

"Hey Happy are we there yet?"

"No."

"Okay."

Silence.

"How long will it be?"

"Jesus Christ, kid, we'll get there when we get there, okay! You know how far it is, we gotta stay clear of the city."

"Sorry."

It takes like 3 hours. When they _finally_ get to the headquarters, he practically jumps out of the car.

"Come on, kid, get it together."

Peter jogs to the door as Happy walks behind, slightly annoyed at the boy's incessant talking throughout the trip.

When Happy catches up, uses a keycard and eye scanner to let the two of them enter with Peter in front of the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"They're upstairs on the balcony."

Peter sprints up the stairs.

When he gets to the door to the balcony, he see's that half of them are sitting in lawn chairs, in a semicircle, facing away from the glass walls and door. Sam Wilson (SAM WILSON), Mr. Stark, and Mr. Rhodes are drinking. The rest are eating pizza or simply talking.

He decides to sneak up and surprise them. Wanda is the safest to target, as she is least likely to have a negative reaction. Plus, she's on one of the ends, so it will be easier to aim for the pizza in her hand. She is focused pretty intently on it (is she having a love affair with it or something?).

He aims at the slice and shoots, yoinking it right out of her hand.

She looks up, stunned. Peter is grinning ear to ear, and everyone else in the group has turned to look at the kid.

“Well done kid, you’re getting pretty good at this web-slinging stuff.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark”

“What did I tell ya kid, just Tony”

“Okay, then, thank you Just Tony”

Tony mutters under his breath. Peter is pretty sure what he’s saying though.

Peter takes a bite of the pizza and takes stock of everyone here. Wanda (still looking properly stunned), Vision, and Rhodes (a pretty standard group to be here on a Friday night). Then Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and the Black Widow (a decidedly unusual group to be here, like, at all).

“Uhh howdy gang! Don’t think I’ve properly met half of you guys”

Silence.

Sam Wilson takes a sip from his drink and looks at his fellow fugitives, (are they still fugitives? is Mr. Stark arranging a pardon or something?) who are looking at Peter like he's got two heads or something.

Mr. Wilson puts his drink down and stands up, sighing. "Name is Sam Wilson. I’m the Falcon”

Mr. Wilson walks up to Peter, holding his hand out to shake.

Peter takes the hand. “Uhh, nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson! I’m Peter Parker, but I’m known as Spiderman when I have the suit on”

“How old are you?”

Peter looks over at Natasha, who just asked the question. He sees scrutiny in her eyes. She's clearly not interested in such niceties as hand shaking. Peter probably doesn't trust that hand anyways.

He shuffles awkwardly, “I’m sixteen.”

“Huh,” Natasha says.

Steve looks miffed at that. 

“Tony, you sent a kid into battle with all of us? What were you thinking?”

“Hey now Mr. High-And-Mighty, let’s not get into this right now. Besides, the kid is pretty hardy! You saw him in battle!"

Steve looks annoyed, but doesn't seem interested in furthering the argument either. _Maybe these guys are getting a pardon because of Mr. Stark._ Peter smiles awkwardly.

“Yeah I can handle myself perfectly fine! Besides, Mr. Stark is pretty good at keeping me in check anyways. Funny story actually—“

Mr. Stark's eyes widen.

“Okay kid that’s enough!”

Peter looks around a bit more. He notices that Mr. Barnes still hasn’t said anything. Peter figured he’s the type to be quiet until he really needs to say something. Peter admires that in a person, if only because he himself can talk anyone’s ear off and that doesn’t really work out when both people in the conversation talk incessantly.

“Hey, kid are you seriously wearing your suit still? Take it off man!

“We aren't showing off our powers right away?" The question was intended to sound sarcastic to save face, but he was secretly a bit disappointed.

"No, tonight's show binging night. Team Family bonding. No fighting necessary."

"Alright I'll be back, I guess," he calls out, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Text your aunt to let her know you got here okay! Tell her you love her!"

"Oh, shit, thanks for reminding me!"

"Language, young man!"

Peter practically bounces upstairs to his room. It’s so weird to think he has his own room in the Avenger's headquarters. He still doesn't live here full time (gotta finish high school), but he started leaves spare clothes there, just in case.

Peter doesn't need his spare clothes, however. He just sheds his outer layers, loosens the suit and throws it toward the bed. Before he puts the sweatshirt and jeans back on, he looks in the mirror

 _Muscles are coming along nicely._ Ever since he started testosterone when he was 13, he's been building a bit more muscle. He thinks that the spider bite may have accelerated muscle growth, which is pretty cool.

He stops looking at the mirror, and throws his clothes back on. He pulls his phone and shoots Aunt May a quick text.

_Peter: Hey, I made it here safely! I love you <3 _

_May: Good! Love you too buddy! <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was edited a bit more than the others. After rewatching Spiderman Homecoming I remembered that..... no more Stark Tower......
> 
> Also, Im trans as well, but my experience is not similar to Peter's here. I wrote this, posted it with him wearing a binder, and remembered that peter takes his shirt off in the movie. I thought, wouldnt it be cool if Aunt May allowed Peter to socially transition and take hormone blockers at a young age?
> 
> But uhh I already posted it lmao. Looks like its already got some hits, which is a bit tragic. Really should have made sure it was up to my personal standards before posting.


End file.
